Chapter 6 The Real Christian Grey
by Marlette Bess
Summary: Will Christian finally believe in Ana love and what it offers him.


CHAPTER - 6

Wednesday night after work, Christian picked Ana up. They headed out to his parents' house in Bellevue with Taylor and Sawyer in the front. It was becoming so natural having both of them around that Ana forgot about them, just as Christian predicted when Ana was self- conscience around Taylor.

"You look a little nervous about tonight."

"Christian, shouldn't I be? I have never planned a wedding before or been a bride. I do have news about my dress. Mrs. Kavanagh would like to make my wedding dress. Before you go all ballistic on me, she has a company that does custom wedding gowns. I promise you that I'll not embarrass you when I walk down the aisle."

"My God, Ana, you could wear a gunnysack and look gorgeous to me." He picked up her left hand, kissed her knuckles and then her oval diamond. Platinum engagement ring. She felt it go straight to her groin and wondered if they would have sex in the boathouse. Maybe even a good spanking!

There was no one to greet them at the front door so they walked in. Christian called out to Grace and Carrick. He saw them in the backyard, so they walked through the house. Christian went into the kitchen and poured some white wine before heading out.

Grace said as they opened the door, "There they are. You'll forgive me if I don't get up; it has been a long day that started early. You look lovely, Anastasia; I thought maybe you would be dressed more casually tonight."

Christian gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze on her shoulder. He gave his father a sneer because he was still pissed at him for making Ana feel awkward about the prenup.

Ana said, "I didn't change from work. I hope you don't mind but I'm taking my shoes off. These shoes have been killing my feet all day. It's really weird; I'm wearing these for the first time, and I have pain. All my other shoes have fit perfectly."

Grace wondered where Ana had gotten the shoes.

Christian kneeled down and removed her shoes. Grace and Carrick were amazed that Christian started to rub Anastasia's feet without a second thought. They had never known Christian to touch anyone, other than handshakes and occasional awkward hugs, except for the night he returned after Charlie Tango when down. They remembered Christian pulled Ana into his lap, and she nuzzled his chest. Grace and Carrick were shocked by their closeness. It was unbelievable that Ana could easily touch Christian - something no one had been able to do his entire life.

Ana was the first to notice Grace and Carrick's reaction. Christian said, "I know this is all new to you but I want to touch Ana all the time. It's new to me and I like it," he said with a big smile. "Carrick, you want a prenup? You can either have me like I am now, or you can drive Ana away and have me the way I was seven weeks ago."

Ana tried to stop him from massaging her feet, but he just causally kept doing it, and she had to admit it felt good. Christian looked down and realized her feet were actually red. He mumbled, "Caroline Acton will pay for this."

Ana said to Christian, "Would you please get me another glass of wine." He smiled and dutifully went into the kitchen.

"Carrick, if you want me to sign a prenup, just bring it to SIP. I don't want money. I can certainly appreciate that I had nothing to do with helping Christian grow his empire and would be a fool to think I was entitled to any of it if our marriage doesn't work out. I only want to be with the man I love. He is so charismatic and broken at the same time. I just want him. I don't think he would give me up if that's what you want. I want to be a welcome part of your family. Please let's not start the marriage off on a sour note."

Christian had been listening at the door. Carrick said, "It's nothing against you, Ana; it's just I want to protect our boy."

Christian joined them again, handing Ana her wine. "Dad, there is something you don't know about Ana. Sorry...Baby this might be embarrassing; Dad, she gave up everything to be with me. She gave me her virginity." Ana turned red, and Grace and Carrick looked like they had been hit with a sledgehammer.

"Christian, stop, poor Ana! You just divulged the most intimate information," Grace scolded him.

"But don't you see she gave me her worth, everything that is precious to her, and I want to give her everything. Certainly what I can give is not as precious as what she gave, but I want to give her everything."

Ana had tears coming down her face and ran into the bathroom.

"Christian look what you have done to Ana," Carrick said.

"You're just as bad, Dad, making her feel like a cheap gold-digger."

Grace went into the kitchen and found Ana horrified. "He loves you, my dear, and I have never seen him so open to explain why he won't do what his father wants. You really do love my son. I have one question and, if you don't want to answer then it's alright. Did you give yourself to my son because he is Christian Grey or because you loved him?"

"Grace, I was very inexperienced and I fell head over heels the first time I saw him. I had no idea who Christian Grey was. But he is so complicated; and what he just did was so inappropriate, but it was wondrous to know that he knows how much I gave him."

"You're going to make Christian the perfect wife. You see him as no other has." Grace gave Anastasia a kiss on the cheek. They walked onto the patio together. Christian got up and held Ana for a long time. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in her hair.

After dinner, the discussion about the wedding began in earnest. Everyone agreed that July 30 was the perfect day, even though Christian didn't want to wait that long. At least that would give Grace enough time to get the invitations out. Ana told them no more than a hundred people. Christian wanted pale pink, ivory and silver as the wedding colors. Ana didn't care about the colors, thinking Christian was much more sophisticated than she.

Christian told Ana, Grace and Carrick that he had talked to Ray and Carla. They had agreed to let him pay for the wedding. He hoped that no one at the table would object either.

Ana said, "I love you and thank you for talking to my parents. The only thing I'm paying for is my dress. I can't thank you enough, Christian. Also Grace and Carrick, I can't tell you how grateful I am that you have volunteered your beautiful home for the wedding. I know this is a significant amount of work for the Grey family, and I do appreciate all your time and effort."

Ana continued, "You all have planned events before, but this is my first. I have only been at my job a few weeks and need to work. I will answer any and all questions, but Christian knows more about what he wants than I do. I just want simple and elegant. No doves, no ice-carved swans and please, no bride and groom on the cake, no matter how much my mother demands it. I want Christian's day to be perfect because, if he is happy, then I'm over the moon."

"I'm sorry, Ana, but you'll have a lot more to do than just to make Christian happy. I understand the boys are going to a Mariners game on Monday night. I'll work late then come over for dinner with you, if that is okay. That way we can discuss the wedding in detail."

"Grace, that will be perfect," Ana said excitedly. "I'll read a few bridal magazines for ideas. My mother and father will have their invitation list by Monday and I'll have mine ready then. Please don't worry; I doubt if it's more than fifteen people. All my friends will be in the wedding. Christian, who's your Best Man?"

"I think we have the same happy couple in mind. I have invited them out to dinner on Friday night so we can ask them together, if you haven't asked Kate already."

"You need to ask Mia to do something in the wedding." Grace challenged.

Christian answered, "Have her design the meal with the caterers, and then she can have people sign the guest book at the wedding."

"Perfect, dear boy, she will be so happy to do something for you."

"Just dinner should not be to outlandish, okay, Mom? Remember Ana's request simple and elegant."

"You two better go now, we all have a long workday tomorrow. Ana, it's always a pleasure."

Kisses were given all around as they left. In the car, Christian asked Ana if she had told Kate.

"No, Christian, I've been very busy. But I have a question for you. Why pale pink, ivory, and silver for the wedding colors? Not that I mind - I think they're perfect."

He smiled and lowered his voice, "That is easy - pale pink for your skin, ivory because white is too sharp except for shirts, and silver or platinum is the color of your engagement ring. How does the ring feel?"

"You know it fits perfectly, just like the clothes you've bought me. I don't understand why these damn shoes hurt my feet. One more thing, why did you say that about my virginity to your parents," She whispered the last part.

"With my dad, it's all about wealth. If you were rich or going to inherit a fortune, he wouldn't have brought up the money. In my eyes, your virginity is worth a fortune to me. You gave it to me with no reservation and no strings attached, just like I'm giving my wealth to you."

"That is very sweet but, in the age we live, it's pretty impractical."

"Besides that, Ana, when you came back to me, I told you I wanted you without rules or restrictions. I meant that in all things in life. I just want you. Speaking of impractical why haven't you moved your things from Kate's into the penthouse?"

"You don't want any of my old junk cluttering up your beautiful place."

"I want your things in our house. That place is too sterile and, when the new house is finished, did you think nothing would be yours? Help me adjust to this new situation and move your stuff in. I thought we would take over some lunch to Kate's, and have you moved in by Saturday night, if that is okay with you, Anastasia."

She took his face and kissed it long and hard, not caring who was in the front seat.

It was late in the afternoon; John was doing paperwork to clear his desk before heading home. He was exasperated at himself not making better headway with one of his patients.

"Hi, Christian, just let me finish this thought and I'll be right with you."

"Take your time."

In a few minutes, John joined Christian. "How is the groom?"

"I suppose you are talking about last night with my parents. I'm still fucking pissed off at my dad. He just can't get it through his head that I'm in love with Ana, and I'm going to marry her without a prenup. I even told my parents that what she brought to the table was more important than money, her virginity. He still didn't get it."

"Wait a minute Christian, you told your parents you deflowered a virgin for her wealth?"

Christian said matter of fact, "Yes!"

"Was Anastasia in the room?"

"She was sitting right next to me while I was rubbing her feet."

John just put his head in hands and shook it.

"What is wrong with what I did?"

"You told Anastasia's private secret. Women do not want their virginity hauled out in front of parents like a prized cow. How did Anastasia feel?"

"She cried."

"What if she had told your parents that you beat the shit out of her? Your adolescent brain is working overtime. How could you be so inappropriate?"

Christian looked shocked at John. Somehow he could not comprehend what he had done was wrong.

"Christian, how did you think that it was okay to embarrass your love?"

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I didn't think."

"What did Ana say when you talked about it later?"

"We haven't really talked a lot about it."

John could say nothing more and leaned back, throwing up his hands in a giant gesture of aggravation.

"I apparently committed a large sin, wasn't I supposed to bring it up?"

"I see we aren't getting anywhere with this subject. Any other stories you want to tell me, or are they just as idiotic as the last one you told me?"

"I don't get why you're all upset. I was just making an analogy with her virginity. What's the fucking big deal?"

"How was the rest of your dinner with your parents?" John hoped he was changing the subject.

He rambled on a good twenty minutes about the wedding plans.

"So you think you are working toward the goal of marriage?"

"Yes, we still have issues."

"Do you think that it would help to discuss them with me?"

"I'll ask her."

"Are you going on a honeymoon?"

"Stupid question, John, I'm taking her to Europe for three weeks. Since I'm the new boss of her company, I know she can take the time off."

"Cute, Christian, is she still angry about you buying SIP?"

"Of course, her promotion to acting editor has helped. And before you come down hard, I had nothing to do with it. Since the Jack Hyde incident, she hasn't said much. I told you that we found a partial print that we haven't matched from the Charlie Tango incident. That is why we are still under such heavy security. I haven't shared anything with Ana. Sometimes I get so scared about who is after us. I know it is an irrationalize fear, but sometimes my mind just goes there."

"At least, you recognize as irrational."

"I have to go and think about why telling my parents about her virginity was so bad. Do you think Ana is mad, but hasn't been showing it?"

"She may not want to say anything because she does not want to set you off. Things are going well between you. But when you have a fight, she may throw it in your face; just be prepared. I don't seem to be helping you much today. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"No, I'm taking Ana to the Space Needle; she has never been there. Kate and Elliot will join us. I'm asking Elliot to be my Best Man, and Ana is asking Kate to be her Maid of Honor."

"Have a great dinner and a good weekend. See you Monday." They shook hands and the session ended.

Christian waited in the car for Ana to come out. When she got in he kissed her hair. "Did I embarrass you at my parents' last night about the virginity statement?"

"You must have seen Dr. Flynn today." He ranked his fingers through his copper hair and nodded.

"In the moment, I thought it was the most inappropriate comment you had ever made about me. Then, when I went to the bathroom, I realized that it was like you were a knight defending my honor. You really do understand that what I gave you all those weeks ago was a very precious gift, not just _a situation_." She leaned over and kissed his lips, not caring about Taylor in the front.

"Your mother asked me if I gave my virginity to Christian Grey or you. I told her I fell in love with you when I stumbled into your office. I knew nothing of Christian Grey."

He kissed her knuckles with butterfly kisses.

Christian went on the warpath after Ana's feet were swollen and red. He demanded that Caroline Acton bring shoes to the penthouse. There was an invasion of shoes when Caroline Acton showed up with a shoe assistant from Neiman Marcus. Taylor announced them.

Christian put on his jacket and greeted them. Minutes later, Ana came out of the bedroom after changing into slacks. Caroline Acton was a petite woman in her mid-fifties with short hair of varying shades of gray. Her demeanor was friendly and all business.

"Miss Steel, it's so nice to finally meet you. I must apologize for your shoe discomfort. Could I see the offending shoes?"

Ana fished them out of the back of the closet where she had thrown them last night after Christian carried her from the car to the elevator. Ana handed them to her unceremoniously.

"If you would please sit, Mr. Billy will measure you. I thought I had your correct size."

Mr. Billy gave her the correct number, size 8. Caroline looked at the shoe and decided that it was sized wrong at the factory. She made a note on her iPad.

Ana watched as Mr. Billy opened box after box of shoes for her to try on.

Christian said, "Ana, please don't forget our honeymoon, and you will need shoes for work and play."

Caroline turned to Ana, "Will you need a wedding dress?"

"Thank you, no, I have made other arrangements," Ana said quietly.

"When would you like to meet for your honeymoon shopping?"

Christian looked as she was standing in stilettos of powder-blue suede. Ana gave Christian a nod about the shoes and smiled. She kept trying on shoes and finally looked at Caroline.

"I really don't like shopping, Ms. Acton. Christian would be more than willing to accompany me, but I don't think he should see all my new clothes, for the honeymoon. I feel I should have a few surprises. What day is the least busy in Neiman Marcus?"

"That would be Monday afternoon." Caroline answered.

Ana went and found her BlackBerry. She checked dates found Monday, the 18th of July at two o'clock would suit her. "Would it be possible for you pick things out and have them ready for me to try on? I hope you don't mind. I'm making this effort for Christian; otherwise, I would let you send over the clothes."

"As you wish, Miss Steel, I'll be ready and waiting for you at two on July 18."

Ms. Action noted the appointment in her iPad and Ana tossed her BlackBerry to Christian to program it into her schedule. He looked up and nodded to her because the shoes she was now wearing were high gloss, Chinese red stilettos.

"Miss Steel, you are dream to shop for with your slim figure but, now seeing you in person I feel that your color is not white. Do have any colors you like more than others?"

"No not particularly, I do like your choices. I think I have a tendency to dress in monochromatic colors so more color would be nice. I tend to wear skirts and blouses to work, but I love a comfortable dress. Ms. Acton, I think you know my style better than I do."

"Thank you for the high praise. I'll do my best. Which of the shoes do you like?"

In the end, Christian bought five pairs of shoes. He would have bought more, but Ana put her foot down. Ana got three matching handbags. It was less than an hour, and the penthouse was back to the two of them. Christian told her he would work for only an hour and join her in the bedroom. Anastasia was stimulated by trying on all the shoes. She was restless and wandered the halls of the great space. Ana realized that moving a few things in would probably make her feel more comfortable and make this place feel like her home.

Ana wandered from room to room wondering where her stuff would fit in. The penthouse was elegantly decorated with expensive pieces. She was sure the library held books that he bought as investments instead of reading material. Finally she left the library and went to their bedroom. She decided to give herself a facial, thinking it might make the time pass quicker. She got naked leaving her blue Jimmy Choo skyscrapers on. Putting in her earbuds, she cranked up the music as she smeared green goo on her face. She had to wait fifteen minutes before rinsing it off. Christian had forgotten papers that were on his dresser and walked into the bedroom to see his Anastasia naked and dancing. He gaped at her being so free. He felt content that this was a sign she was at ease in the penthouse.

He forgot about work and peeled his clothes off in record time. She still had not noticed that he was naked in the room with her. The more he watched, the stronger his hard-on became. He moved like a cougar, stalking his prey, and staying out of view of the mirrors; which was hard to do.

Finally, she turned around and saw him there, hungry and yearning. He looked at her face and burst out laughing. She took out an earbud and put it in his ear. She moved her hips to Blue Money by Van Morrison. He grabbed her hips and they grooved together. He moved his hands to her ass as he massaged her flesh. He started to lick her breasts since they were so much higher than usual because of her impossibly high heels.

The song went on repeat and he inserted a finger in her vagina. She was hot, and she wanted him, but he decided to let her do it to herself. She got the message and started to grind hard against his finger, and then he slowly inserted another. She was moving up and down and around and around on his digits. Finally, she backed away, turned her back, and bent over the vanity. The iPod landed softly on a towel. He inserted himself hard into her. Ana smiled in the mirror at Christian who gave her a wink back. He backed out and slammed into her again and again. He could feel her building as her muscles tightened around his penis. He shoved his way in over and over and, just when he was ready to collapse, she came, giving him permission to do the same.

He slithered to the floor, and she was in his lap like she had been so many times before.

"I guess that is one way to get a facial, although I would have never considered it a possibility until I met you. I need to wash this gunk off my face before my skin shrivels up. But you, my love, are never shriveled up."

She stood up, bent over the sink, and washed her face. Christian could not resist the view; spread her legs and starting to lick her beautiful secretions. With the last of the green goo off, she sank to floor, bringing her legs up and wrapping them around his body.

"Christian, why?"

"Because you love it and I want more!"

He licked and sucked as he grew bigger, then he slammed into her, scooting her across the floor with his thrusts. She was building and building to his very strong beat.

"I want you, Ana, please, please give it to me."

She shoved down on him, and he released on his last few pumps, crashing onto her breasts. He was panting, and his knees were killing him from the hard surface. She stroked his hair and wondered if he liked doing it on the bathroom floor.

"I wasn't going to take a shower until morning; however, now that we have cleaned the bathroom floor with our bodies, we better clean ourselves."

When he pulled her up into his arms, he kissed her softly and gently. He turned on the shower and said, "Ana, you better take off your blue suede shoes."

As she woke in the morning, too hot with Christian nuzzling her right breast in his sleep, she felt at peace. Sleeping with Christian was a good thing. Christian woke to find her giant nipple staring at him. He gave it a gentle kiss through her silk gown and looked at Ana.

"Always so eager, Miss Steel."

"I had nothing to do with that! You were the one - who did that in your sleep."

"At least, I can get something right in my sleep."

"Have you always had trouble sleeping?" She looked down at him with compassion.

"Yes, I think so but, since you have invaded my bed I do sleep more and, can I say better," as he continued to suck her nipple that he pulled free from the gown.

"I hate to break up this little lovefest between you and my body, but its Friday, and we need to go to work."

"You really know how to put a damper on things, my dear."

As Ana worked, she could still feel his warm breath blowing across her nipple. It was disconcerting and hot at the same time. While Christian was in a boring meeting, he kept stroking his pen like he did on her nipple this morning. His mind just drifted away. Sometimes Ana took over all his thoughts, making it difficult for him to think or to keep track in meetings.

Ana was concentrating at her desk when her assistant Hannah, showed in a deliveryman. He was carrying parcels from Neiman Marcus. Caroline Acton sent a pale pink halter cocktail dress, beautiful pink stilettos from Jimmy Choo, and pale pink silk undergarments. The dress fit like a glove, and the matching shoes were very comfortable. The next delivery was from Cartier, a pale pink diamond solitaire necklace and earrings.

 **From:** Anastasia Steel

 **Subject:** It's a pink day

 **Date:** June 24 2011 03:30

 **To:** Christian Grey

Thank you for all the finery. Never thought pink was my color; you'll make a judgment on that tonight. Thank you for the hard right nipple all day.

Yours

Anastasia Steel

Action Editor, SIP

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** In the Pink too

 **Date:** June 24 2011 03:33

 **To:** Anastasia Steel

I can't wait to see you. Maybe the dress will be skin tone and you will be standing in front of me naked like last night. Only a few hours until I see you.

Would you stop interrupting my thoughts at work?

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

They were seated by the window looking at Seattle at their feet. Ana had never been to the Space Needle and now, looking down, she felt a little light headed. The restaurant was sparkling in style and appearance.

"I think you look beautiful. You're just as soft as a cloud. The dress with the halter top bodice and full skirt, maybe a little short for my taste, but you're a great view.

"You're supposed to be looking at the view of Seattle not at me and, for heaven sakes you know what is under the dress."

"Yes, that's the point; I do know what is under the dress, and I want more."

Anastasia's face was now pinker than the dress when Kate and Elliot came to the table. Elliot leaned over, giving her a kiss on bright pink cheek. And Christian just brushed Kate's cheek.

"I see my brother is up to no good and embarrassing the hell out of you, Ana."

"You look gorgeous, Ana," Kate said in a smoldering violet dress. "Stand up so I can see your dress." Ana shoved the chair back and did a little spin. I must admit you look better in a halter dress than I do. And look at you…all done in diamonds."

"The diamonds are not my doing; blame the gazillionair next to me. But, of course, you look hot too. I think half the patrons in here turned to see the two blond beauties walk in."

"Thanks, Ana, of course, I would have to agree with you about Elliot, but I just pulled this old sack over my head."

Ana and Kate giggled like little girls, which they both were not too long ago. Christian signaled the waiter to bring the Cristal to the table.

After the Cristal was poured, Christian said, "Here is to our Best Man and Maid of Honor."

The glasses clinked, and the bubbly was consumed when Kate said, "I thought you had forgotten all about me. If you had not asked by next week, I was going to demand to see you."

Elliot put his glass down and walked around the table to give his brother a hug. "Theoretically, I was to marry first, but you beat me again. You were the first to make a million dollars, and now you're the first to bring a wife into the family. Of course, you picked the best man and woman for the job. I know it is a dirty job, but at least with us, we will give your wedding some style and class."

Christian answered, "I know you think we have always been in some kind of competition, but Ana is off limits. Christian said with a snicker. "The millions – yes, and I'll always make more money than my older brother. But someday I hope to return the favor when you need a Best Man, of course, I'm the better man." He winked at Elliot.

Elliot sat next to Kate and kissed her on the cheek.

Anastasia said, "I want to propose a toast to Christian. (She lifted her glass.) What can I say to the man who has made a woman out of me? Thank you. I'm yours any way you'll have me."

Christian's lips were salivating as their glasses clinked and they took a sip. He felt her thigh under the table. She did not stop him like at his parents' house or at his club, and as his hand slid up her thigh, he found she had no panties on and, for the first time, Ana saw Christian blush.

He leaned over and said, "You're a very bad girl who I need to spank."

She whispered back, "It's a good thing I found those silver balls."

Ana was getting high marks for shocking Christian. Under the table where the real action was taking place as dinner went on. Ana invited Kate to join her and Grace for dinner at the penthouse on Monday while the boys were at the Mariners game.

The views from the Space Needle were exceptional, and the company was fun. Dinner was great. It was grand to be with Kate and their men. It was not until the end of the evening when Ana ask if Kate was going to be at the Pike Street apartment tomorrow that tensions built.

"Kate, I haven't lived at the apartment in a while and in five weeks I won't be there anymore. I need to settle accounts with you and collect my things."

"You owe me nothing. What time do you want to come?" Kate said in resignation.

"Please don't be mad. You're so dear to me. We have spent almost the last four years together and now we are both moving on in our adult lives. For the life of me, I don't know why Christian wants me to bring my old university stuff to his penthouse because it's so pristine and beautiful."

"Ana, I want you in my penthouse, my bed, and in my life. I want your things around you so you feel more comfortable. Kate, we are bringing lunch and will I see my brother there, or are you not sleeping with him?"

Elliot said, "I'll do my duty and see you both tomorrow at eleven. Of course, my little bro, might need help lifting boxes, because I'm sure the only kind of exercise he gets is with his dick."

More blushing went around the table. When they took the elevator down, Taylor and Sawyer were waiting.

Christian said, "What do you want to do with the rest of your evening? It's still early."

"I need to pee and take these balls out." She whispered in his ear. "This is the longest I have held them. After fucking you, I want to find a beach and go for a walk out in the fresh air. Could the two of us do something different, other than stay held up in the clouds?"

He walked over to Taylor and talked with him.

They went back to Escala where she was sure that she would be dragged into the Red Room of Pain, but he led her to their bedroom. She came out of the bathroom, and he was sitting on the bed with no pants, shoes, or socks. She walked by and he stood up and unhooking her dress. As it fell to the floor, the only thing she had on was thigh-high stockings and shoes. In one swoop, she ended up on his naked lap.

"How many infractions do I count tonight? One, no panties then he hit her butt hard and she did not yelp, but turned and smiled at him. Number two, for allowing me to touch you under the table, another swift slap, still no reaction. He wondered what was going on. Then, without warning, he slid a finger in her vagina finding her sweet spot and slapped her again. Instead of giving him the reaction he wanted, she went into a mind-blowing orgasm. He was so shocked that he couldn't tease her more and pulled the silver balls out, which prolonged her orgasm. He waited until she was still to turn her over.

"Was that orgasm good," Christian said sarcastically.

"No, it wasn't, what did I do wrong?" She scrunched her face disappointedly.

"Baby, it is all about anticipation, and you had the silver balls in way too long. You probably would have exploded on the way home if I inserted my finger in you. Maybe this will teach you what you want is control, self-discipline, and anticipation. You gave yourself the orgasm. I was going to fuck you, but not now. If you had signed the contract, I would be beating the shit out of you. But you got what you wanted. What you did at dinner was masturbate." He said with a little disgusted in his voice.

"Christian, I don't get it. I thought you worshiped my orgasms; at one time, you even counted them. I thought I was giving you pleasure by taking control."

He dumped her on the bed and started to get changed to go to the beach. "Well your plan backfired. I didn't get pleasure from your pleasure because it was too soon. You wanted me to spank you and then fuck your brains out. But the minute I touched you, it was all for your pleasure. Did you kiss me or play with me or even talk dirty? No, you wanted me to spring into action. Our relationship is changing, and sometimes I just want you without the devices. Is that wrong, Anastasia?"

She sat on the bed and then took her shoes and stockings off. "Oh, Christian, you're right. It's about anticipation and longing. I was wrong and didn't know. Can I kiss you?"

"Look, Ana, you have changed me, and spanking for pleasure is almost a new thing. I'm trying to control my harsh desires and learn to love you. It was fun thinking of kinky things at the restaurant but, when I took you across my knee and you didn't act surprised or even shocked, I knew there was no longing or desire. That is why I just let you come. I want you to want me, not just the acts I can perform on your body. I'll wait for you out in the foyer; just take a sweater as it will be cool by the water. And for God sakes, pee again," he said in disgust.

Ana hurried, putting on jeans, tee shirt, and her Converse, then went back to the toilet. She grabbed a sweater that Christian had laid out for her.

They were silent for an hour in the car as Taylor and Sawyer drove to the beach. Ana wondered how the evening went so wrong.

When they finally arrived at the beach, the night air was chilly. Christian began to walk before Ana was out of the car. She walked about five feet and waited for him to turn around. When he did, she walked up and took his sweet beautiful face in her hands.

"I know that I'm inexperienced when it comes to sex. I only know what I learned from you. Tonight I wanted you to believe that I could plan something, and we could be happy together. I am sorry." She kissed him and, finally, she parted his lips and searched his mouth with her tongue. When she broke it off, she said, "Being in love is one giant learning curve."

This time he was the one who kissed her. "Now do you understand about longing and desire? If I could, I would fuck you right now. Let's walk and just enjoy the rest of our evening."

They walked about an hour and climbed back into the SUV for the ride home, Ana said, "Can we stop and get some ice cream? And why pink diamonds?"

"Taylor, please find an ice cream parlor that is still open for Miss Steel."

He nodded and they started to drive.

"The first time I spanked you, your butt looked like it had been dipped in pink diamonds."

The next day, she didn't get up until ten. She had gotten her spanking and sex, which lasted into the early morning. Christian wore them both out and didn't get up until nine…setting him behind at work.

By eleven, they had arrived at Kate's. Elliot was still in bed as Kate came into Ana's bedroom to see what was going on. She said, "You're really moving out?"

"Look, sleeping beauty with the just fucked hair. I haven't lived here in a month. I've written a check for a thousand dollars and I think that should be fair. I really want you to have the money. Use it to spoil yourself or go away for the weekend with your man. Do you want the white iron bed and wicker set? I can leave it here or Taylor will take it away. Do you know he got some crazy idiot to pay $24,000 for my VW?"

"I heard from the rumor mill that was the amount you paid for a weekend at his house in Aspen."

Ana laughed, "I think the rumor mill was right for once."

"I'm not proud, Ana; I'll take your money and your furniture so when I have guests, at least, they will have a bed. Do you need boxes?"

"No, Mrs. Jones is organized and had plastic tubs, tape, and bubble-wrap waiting for us this morning, and lunch for six. I'm sure Ethan and Mia will be wandering in at any moment. Can we get some music going?"

Christian had been patiently waiting when he said, "Okay, Ana, you've had your gabfest, with Kate, so what do you want me to do? Are you leaving the bedding on the bed?"

"Yes, but I'm taking the quilt my mother which she made when I was sixteen, and I was hoping to find someplace to display it."

Christian folded the quilt and placed it in a plastic bag, thinking it would look nice folded over the chair in their bedroom.

The next hour, Ana held up clothes to Christian as he repacked her books out of cardboard into plastic tubs. When it came to clothes, most of them went to the Salvation Army. She did save some casual clothes in case they went hiking or camping.

It was nearly one o'clock when Elliot showed up at Ana's bedroom door wearing nothing but shorts. Ana could see why Kate was gaga over him, with his tall body-builder physique and the blond mop on top of his head. The brothers had a lot of attributes in common. Ana tried not to blush, but Christian said, "Don't tell me you are getting wet over his body."

She blushed. "Why would I want to do that when I have the better body right here?"

Christian slapped her on the butt, forgetting about last night and she winced. Elliot saw Ana's expression, but did not want to but-in like usual. For one split second, he thought Christian might have hit her but, when he saw her smile, his heart was eased.

They were eating lunch when Mia and Ethan showed up. They had been bike riding, they were famished. The lunch and champagne were enjoyed by all.


End file.
